Garren Fondo
Admiral Garren Fondo is an Ex-Republic Captain who joined the Galactic Federation during the formation of the Empire. While Part of the Republic, we was in command of the Republic Peace Fleet, a covert naval strike Fleet used to break the toughest Separatist blockades. During the creation of the Empire, Garren took his fleet of ships and fled to the Galactic Federation. While there, he strengthened their Fleet, and added new systems to their Government. During a mission over Ruisto, Garren was approached by Imperial Moff Tarkin, and convinced to join the Empire. In doing so, he was promoted to Admiral, and given command of the Imperial 8th Fleet. Republic Navy Career Garren graduated from the Republic Naval Academy 2 years before the start of the Clone Wars. During this time, he used his aggressive and destructive tactics to impress many Republic high officers. Because of this, he was quickly promoted to Lieutenant, and given the command of a Pelta-class Frigate, The Envision. While under the command of Admiral Wullf Yularen, he worked with high ranking Republic officers such as Captain Wilfuff Tarkin, and Admiral Kilian. He impressed both enough, that at the dawning of the Clone Wars, he was given the command of the Peace Fleet and sent on a mission to break through the toughest Separatist blockades. He saw victories at the battles of Bothawui, Cato Nemoidia, and most importantly, Ryloth. His work earned him high praise from Republic High Command, but his tactics were viewed dangerous, and therefore he was never promoted, despite his success. Late Clone Wars During the closing years of the Clone Wars, Captain Fondo became increasingly frustrated with his lack of promotion. Despite winning countless battles, and assisting in attacks like Kamino. It was during this time he took a leave of absence to travel the galaxy to find clues on his enemy. While searching, he discovered that Dooku was a Sith Lord, and sought out things around the galaxy to help find ways to defeat his enemy. While he was on his mission, he traveled to the planet Korriban. While there, he encountered a Sith Pureblood named Zabkrenith Kaizan. Using the force powers of Zabkrenith, Garren was able to find multiple Sith Artifacts that allowed him to better understand the Sith. Once he departed Korriban, he was commanded to return to Coruscant, where the events of Order 66 and the formation of the Empire were unfolding. Defection to the Federation Once Garren returned to Coruscant, he and his fleet were sent to hunt down some of the remaining Jedi. Instead of this, he defected to the Galactic Federation, a Government he encountered during his excursions to the outer rim. His arrival to Telaris IV was a surprise, but a welcome one. He self-promoted himself to Admiral , and gave his forces to the Federation. Using his new power, he formed the Federal 1st Fleet, and sent a detachment to the Ruisto Shipyards, where they encountered a Imperial Acclamator-class cruiser. He talked the Imperial Captain into joining the Federation. After that, the Admiral sent a group to Raxus to discuss the purchase of many Corvettes and Frigates. After the purchase, Garren had successfully strengthened the Federal Fleet into one much stronger then previously. This, combined with his tactics, because a valuable ally to the Federation. He eventually promoted Commander Cero Talan to Rear Admiral, and Ensign Jevig Rowdok to Lieutenant. The Federation then went into a time of rapid expansion, and a large group of Federal officials went to expand their borders faster. While this was happening, Admiral Fondo went on his own mission to continue to build up the Federal Fleet. He sent out for Theo Roka to defend his shipments of ship parts heading to the Ruisto shipyards.